Hard Times
by carson34
Summary: Steve's life is about to have hard time!
1. Escape plan!

Author Note: I hope that you like this storyline. I have worked on it for the past two weeks and now I am ready to post it. It's going to be fun! Please make sure that you read at the end. Italics are for flashbacks! I hope that you will tune in next Friday for the brand new episodes of Hawaii Five 0. Don't forget to tune into my facebook, blog and twitter for brand new updates of this storyline or any of your favorite storylines that I have written. Thank you for reading this storyline and make sure to review!

* * *

_Five years ago_

_Steve was lived in Hawaii with his wife, Amanda, when there was a horrible car accident that killed. He thought that his whole life had ended since she was everything to him. Steve was on based one day when he was told and they didn't let him see her body which he thought was weird._

_"I want to see my wife's body." He shouted to the comer. _

_"I am sorry sir, but your wife's body is burn to a point where I had to pull one of her teeth so I could have the police contracted you." he responded back to Steve. He felt bad that he had to lied to the man since his life was in danger. Meanwhile his partner took her body to the car and took her to unknown place. _

* * *

Present day

Steve woke up this morning knowing what today was an anniversary of his wife's death. He still didn't have any answers from it. He was lucky that the accident happen in Hawaii and he could finally get closer to the truth. He decided that today would be the day that he would find out the truth about her death. He got ready to go into work until his cell phone rang and was surprised to see his sister calling him.

"Hey Mary, what's up?" Steve answered the phone.

"I'm heading to Hawaii today and I need you to pick me up at the airport." She revealed to her brother. He knew why she was coming into Hawaii and didn't understood why she could not just let him have this day to himself. He wanted answers, no, he needed the answers about his wife's death.

* * *

Meanwhile

Amanda was locked into a room and she knew that she needed to escaped. She didn't understand why this person was keeping her from her husband and their family. She just knew that she needed to get back to them but first she need to find a way out of there and she did. She manages to figure out that she next to the airport and doesn't know that her husband is heading there now.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Two months after her kidnapping, Amanda managed to meet the man that kidnapped her. She didn't understand why she was taken._

_"Why did you kidnapped me?" She asked the man._

_"I have big plans for you and your husband." The man said to her showing his face as Victor Heese and Wo Fat. Wo Fat decided to take Victor into the hall so they can take their plan to the next step. She need to get out of there. Steve's dad has told her about Wo Fat and how he killed Steve's mother. She was worried that he would killed her and then Steve. She managed to find the phone that Wo Fat had put down and tried to call her husband's number. __Steve didn't answer the phone since he didn't know the number._

* * *

Airport

Steve arrived at the airport to pick up his sister only to feel someone pushing into him on accident. He looks around but doesn't see anyone there. Steve didn't understand what just happen but he felt his wife. Since he never got the answer that he was looking for. Steve couldn't explain the feeling that he was getting. He felt that his wife was in the area and he knew that she was gone. He doesn't see his sister walking to him.

"Hey brother." She greeted her brother.

"Hey." Steve said to her.

"Did i stop you why you in the middle of thought?" She asked her brother.

"No. You ready?" He lied to her. Steve and Mary headed for his truck and headed for Amanda's grave and their father's grave.

* * *

Hotel

Amanda decided at the last-minute not to go up to her husband. She has not seen him in the past five years and now she didn't know what was going on with her family since she heard about her father-in-law's death by one of Wo Fat's henchmen. She just need to stay hidden until she figure out what to do. After thinking about it, she decided to follow her husband for a bit and headed to follow his truck. She found him pulling into the grave yard. She waited at a safe distant until she knew that they would be gone. She wanted to pay her respect to Steve's father. She didn't know that Steve's friend Danny was coming up behind her.

"Excuse me but why you watching Steve?" Danny asked Steve's wife.

"I am sorry but how is that any of your business." She responded back to him

"because Steve is my partner and I need to make sure that he is safe." He revealed.

"He's not in danger from. He's in danger of a guy name Wo Fat. You need to warn him." She responded to him

"He already knows about Wo Fat. But you are avoiding my question. Who are you?" He said to her as she saw her husband walking up to him.

"I am sorry but I need to go." She responded to her husband's partner. She managed to get out of there before Steve could see her.

* * *

Author Note: How did you like the first chapter of this storyline? I will be back next week with brand new chapter so be sure to review and let me know what you think! Thanks for reading! Be sure to follow me on twitter, facebook, and twitter where I update all the time!


	2. Near misses!

Author Note: It's time for chapter 2 and I am going to try to make this one a little longer. Thank you all for reading the first chapter and hopefully reviewing the chapter. The reason that I wrote this storyline is that a different change of my storyline. I have a lot of storylines that I want to make sure that I am taking the time and writing. Don't worry to those that are reading the rewrites, those storylines are going to be updated soon. Right now I just want to write new storylines. Big things are going to happen in this chapter so make sure that you read the first one!

Author Review responses:

lanteaddicted: thank you for showing me that! I appreciate it! I fixed and hopefully it won't happen again!

* * *

By the time that Steve caught up with Danny. He hadn't seen the woman that was talking to Danny. She was trying to lay low and now Danny was determined to find where she was hiding and who she is. You can say that he had a crush on her since he didn't know who she was.

"Did you see her?" Danny asked his best friend.

"Saw who?" Steve responded a little dumbfounded.

"The girl." Danny interjected.

"No. I think that you are seeing things." Steve said of Danny's version.

"How could I be seeing things when the person was watching you and your sister?" Danny argue.

"Why would they be following me?" He asked his friend.

"I don't know. All I know that is when she saw you she ran away." Danny revealed that it was a woman again hoping that Steve would pick up on it.

"Well we need to find out who it is and what do they want before I lose another one of my family members." Steve ordered a new case.

* * *

Hotel

Amanda walked into the room really upset that she was almost spotted by her husband. She needed to figure out why he didn't have his ring on his finger again. Did something happen that she didn't know about? She decided that she needed to figure it out before it was too late. She decided to head to the library so that way she can get some information. She didn't know that Danny's daughter was there and took a picture of the woman that looked exactly like Steve's late wife. She did noticed the flash and turn around to find Grace still there.

"Excuse me for asking but what were you taking a picture of?" Amanda asked the child nicely.

"You. You look like my uncle's dead wife." Grace responded back to her.

"Dead? Who's your uncle?" Amanda asked her. She was confused by what is happening and need answers

"He's Steve McGarrett. I won't let you hurt him." Grace said as she ran away to go and find her uncle. Amanda knew that she need to find everything quickly before Grace would come back with Steve and she made it out of there before Steve showed up. Grace didn't notice that Amanda had left when her uncle show up with her father.

"Hey, Grace what's wrong?" Steve asked her as he sat down next to her.

"I took a picture of this woman because she looked like Aunt Amanda." Grace said as she showed the picture to her dad and uncle. Grace was right it looked a lot like her and now he needed to find this woman more then anything. Either one of them knew that she was listening in. "How could that be uncle Steve? She died five years ago!"

Amanda started to cry the minute that she heard Grace said that she had been killed. No wonder why Wo Fat took his time with her. Her husband didn't know that she was alive then. A part of her wanted to walk towards him and give him a hug. She was hurt that he gave up looking for her and now she was determined to stay hidden for a little bit longer.

Two weeks later, Amanda had pretty much stayed hidden in her hotel room when there was a knock on the door by her friend, Katie, she could not put her friend though any more pain.

"Why are you here and not with Steve?" Katie asked her friend.

"Because he gave up on us." Amanda revealed to her friend.

"No he didn't." She responded to her making sure that she revealed the truth. "He was torn in many pieces after your "death" and now that you have a second chance with your husband, you're hiding! What happen to my best friend?" Katie yelled at her. Amanda waited until her friend was calm down enough to be able to talk some more.

"Then why is he not wearing his ring?" Amanda asked her.

"He moved on last year with a woman named Catherine. I don't think that he loves her the same way that he loves you." Katie said to her.

"I am trying to figure out if I want to leave Hawaii and go back to the main land or stay here and fight for my husband." Amanda revealed to her.

"Fight for him." She said to her friend trying to encourage her to stay in Hawaii for both her and him.

"I need to think about it. Please don't tell him that I am alive." Amanda said as she gave her friend a hug and escorted her out of the hotel room. Amanda needed some thinking time to figure out what she is going to do. She needed to do what's best for her.

* * *

Two weeks later

It's been two weeks since Amanda reached out to her friend and she had made a choice. She was going to leave Hawaii to start her life new. She was almost ready to go when her front door started to get knocked on and she went to go open it only to find Danny standing there.

"Can we come in?" Danny asked the woman.

"Sure." She said as she stepped aside.

"Who are you?" Danny asked the woman.

"Amanda" She said finally revealing her first name.

"You were married to Steve?" Danny questioned her.

"Yes I was." Amanda said to him.

"How long were you going to keep it from me?" Amanda recognize the voice. It was Steve's voice. She turned to find him walking into the room.

"Steve, I am sorry." Amanda said to her husband.

"You made me believe that you were dead for Five years! Five freaking years!" Steve yelled at her. She could tell that her husband was mad since she had only heard him yell when he was mad about something. Danny watched as Steve walked out of the room.

"You need to come with us. We need to get you in a safe place." Danny warned her as she started to follow him. She knew that Steve wanted to find out what happen to her.

Author Note: Alright I decided to leave Steve talking to her for the next chapter. Let me know if you want to see more of this storyline. Please take the time and review. Also thank you for reading the first chapter and this chapter. I hope that you guys will follow me on twitter "Carson34ff" where I update all the time and then on facebook as "Carson McGarrett" where I am posting all the time there too also last but not least on blog, the link is on my profile wall and on twitter. Thanks for reading! Also before I forget don't forget to tune in on Friday for the season premiere and then on here tune in on Monday for the first chapter of season four! I have a lot of great storylines that are planned for you guys!


	3. Safe and sound!

Author Note: Sorry that's it's been almost a week since I updated this storyline but I have been really busy with other storylines and now I'm ready to get this chapter and the fourth chapter ready. I am pretty sure that I will be writing for until chapter 10. I am going to try to make chapters long as much as I can. Please read and review! Happy Thursday!

* * *

_Safe House_

Danny could feel the tension between Amanda and Steve. He knew that they needed to spend some time together alone.

"I am going to step out and call Grace and Gabby." Danny said as he stood up and walk out of the room.

"I am really struggling at trying to understand why you kept that you were alive for many years. I went thou hell between your death and my father's death. Right now I am just trying to hold back my anger." Steve informed his wife.

"Steve, Listen to me. I didn't have a choice. Wo Fat threaten our family and friends if I contracted you." She defended herself.

"What?" Steve responded in a shocking voice. He could not believe that Wo Fat was behind this. He need to go and find his enemy before he can straighten what is left of his marriage. Danny came back into the room and smiled at them. "It was Wo Fat, Danny. I want someone who we can trust with her."

"Alright. I called Chin to stay with her." Danny informed him. Steve wrapped his arms around her.

"I'll be back and we will see what our relationship stands." Steve said as he gave her a kiss on the forehead.

* * *

_The_ Prison

Steve and Danny checked into the prison and headed to see Wo Fat to find out why he took Amanda. Steve didn't know if he could keep his anger in check but then he saw the man that changed his life.

"Why did you take my wife?!" Steve yelled at the man that has been touturing his family for many years. "First you take my mom, then you take my wife and then my dad. You need help."

"Steve, I wanted answers about Shelburne and I thought that your wife knew about it." Wo Fat said to him. "you can get her back."

"What happens to my wife and myself are none of your business. You cost me ten years with her." Steve said to him as he left the room and headed back towards his wife.

* * *

Safe house

Amanda sat down at the couch waiting for her husband and her best-friend to get back. She was nervous about what is going to happen to their relationship. She watched as the front door open and she started to get scared that it was going to happen again. She started to relax as she saw her husband walking into the room.

"Hey how did it go?" She asked her husband.

"It went fine. I want to give us another chance." Steve revealed to her as he sat down next to her.

"I am sorry that I kept things from you." She admitted that she was wrong.

"Sweetie, you didn't do anything wrong. The guy had a Feud against my family. I am just happy that I have you back." Steve revealed to her as he gave her a small kiss and that it reunited the passion from ten years ago.

Author Note: This is not it for this storyline. There is still many bumps in this storyline. I hope that you like this. Be sure to review and let me know what you think. Please follow me on twitter "Carson34ff" where I update all the time. Also please find me on facebook as "Carson McGarrett" where I update all the time too. I connected my twitter to my facebook so it post what I tweet. Be sure to follow me this weekend for brand new season storyline. There will be many chapters of that storyline!


	4. The Catherine Truth!

Author Note: Thank you guys for reading and reviewing this storyline. I can't believe that I have six reviews and hopefully will get more everyday. I hope that you all like this chapter and I hope that you guys will tune in sometime this week for the first chapter of the new season storyline! I had to take that storyline down since my account got locked for about 37 hours. Hopefully I will get this chapter done before the show comes on.

* * *

Two days later

Steve woke up two days later with his wife sleeping peacefully next to him. He couldn't find the strength to wake her up but he needed to go to work. Hopefully she would be okay with him going to work. He waited for her to wake up and that would be another ten minutes before she woke up.

"You know that it's against the law for someone to be staring at you." She revealed as she is getting a good morning kiss from her husband.

"Did you sleep okay?" He asked her.

"yes I did." She said as he wrapped his arms around her and let her relax into his body. "When do you have to go back to work?"

"What? are you trying to get rid of me?" Steve asked her as he started to tickle her.

"No I am not. I just want to make sure that you keep your job." She revealed as she sat up.

"I am sure that they can last one more hour." He said as he started to kiss her and they made love. An hour later, Steve is up and almost ready to go to work.

"are we sure about this?" Steve turned his head as his wife was revealing this.

"You will be safe and someone from HPD is going to help you move into the house." Steve to her as he gave her a kiss. He watched her smile as he finished getting ready for work. Steve left for work right as the HPD officer was there. Amanda and the officer headed to the McGarrett house. She was happy to be in the place that she consider to be home. Amanda decided that at lunch that she was going to head to headquarters to hopefully surprise her husband with some lunch. She got into the car and headed to work. She got to work and walk into his office.

"Hey honey." Steve greeted his wife.

"Hey sweetie." She greeted back to her husband as he gave her a kiss.

"What are you doing here? I mean it's a lovely surprise but I was not expecting it." Steve revealed to her. "I was actually planning to head home and have lunch with you there."

"I know. I just want to come and see where you work. I saw a shrimp truck and I was wondering if we could have lunch there." She said to her husband as he nodded his head and grabbed his wallet. They walked to her husband's truck and got into it. They arrived at the shrimp truck in about twenty minutes.

"Hey Kamekona." Steve greeted his friend as they sat down. "Can we get two shrimp bowls?"

"Yeah give me a minute." Kamekona said to him. "Hey, who's the girl?"

"She's my wife." Steve revealed to his friend.

"Hey, what happen to Catherine?" Kamekona asked his friend.

"She's away and we are just friends." Steve said to his friend as he smiled to her. They finished their lunch and head for the beach to walk around.

"Steve, who's Catherine?" Amanda asked her husband hoping that she is not starting anything by asking.

"She's just a friend that I met during my navy seals day." He revealed to her.

"Was it before or after I was kidnapped?" She asked him.

"Does it matter?" He counter the question back to her.

"Yes Steve it does. I want to know." She said demanding.

"alright, it was after you were kidnapped. She and I had something going on but it's over now since I have the woman that I love back." Steve revealed to her. He saw the hurt in her eyes and wish that he could take it back but the only thing that he could was wrap his arms around her however she didn't want to be touch at all. She just wants to go back to the headquarters. They get back and she leaves his truck before he gets any word into the talk. He walks into Danny's office and sits down.

"Hey why are you not in your office?" Danny asked his friend as he look over the paper.

"Amanda is in my office really upset at me since Kamekona opened his mouth and told her about Catherine and forced me to reveal what happen between Catherine and myself." Steve revealed to his friend.

"Do you want me to talk to her?" Danny asked his friend as Kono walks into the office.

"That is the last thing is to have a guy to talk to a woman." Kono said to her co-workers. "Let me talk to her."

"alright." Kono hears her boss says as she walks back out of the room and into Steve's office and talks to her. Steve and Danny watch from a far and Chin walks into the room.

"Hey what's going on?" Chin asked his friends.

"My wife's upset." Steve revealed to his friend.

"So you are having my cousin talk to her?" Chin asked his boss.

"Yeah." Steve reveal to his friend.

* * *

Author Note: Alright I hope that you guys like this chapter and the new hard times in Steve's life. I hope that you like this chapter and please review and let me know what you think of it. I am hoping to have season four up tonight or tomorrow morning at the latest. I am really tried tonight and so hopefully I make it thou tonight's episode. I should have just came home and took a small nap. I didn't know that Hawaii Five 0 starts at 9pm here. Anyways be sure to follow me on twitter as "Carson34ff" where I update the time and please make sure that you follow me on facebook as "carson34" and Carson McGarrett for more updates.


	5. Mommy issues!

Author Note: Just a second out of the author note section: I wanted to say that I am sorry for Mcath fans for writing this chapter and chapter four like this. I hope that you guys will enjoy this chapter. Hey guys, thank you so much for reading the first four chapters of the storyline. I am very happy with the turn out of this storyline. I am half way done with this storyline and I am so happy with how it's turning out. I am working making the chapters longer! Someone asked me if I had plans for Catherine and Amanda to meet and that's the plan to do.

* * *

Steve's office

Amanda sat down in his office chair thinking that he would be in there in a moment but he never came into the office. They need to talk about Catherine and what is going to happen to their future since she would want him to chose her. Amanda is surprised when Kono walked into the office.

"Hey, so I heard that Steve took you to our friend's shrimp truck for lunch and you found out about Catherine." Kono said starting out the conversation. Amanda could tell that her husband sent her to talk with her.

"Yeah I did and I am not happy about it." She responded back to her. "How am I suppose to trust my husband with her? I know that she works closely with this team and I am happy that it allows him to do his job but what does she expects back from him?"

"That's something that you are going to need to talk to Steve about but the one thing that I know is that he loves you very much and wants to be with you and not her. Maybe you should try to meet her and get to know her." Kono reminded her.

"That might work. I think that I am going to try to get a meeting with Catherine to see what will happen." She said as she stands up and walks towards Danny's office to say I'm sorry to her husband.

* * *

Danny's office

Steve is surprised to see her coming to the office and sitting next to him. Whatever Kono said to her clearly word. She sat down and he just smiled at her and gave her a kiss.

"We have been thinking as a team about inviting you to come and work with us. What do you say about that?" Steve asked his wife.

"Yes, that sounds lovely." she said to her husband as she is accepting the job offer that he has given her. She watches as he stands up and helps her up.

"What do you say that we head home and enjoy the rest of our day together?" He offers his wife.

"That sounds great." She responded back. They walked out of the office and head home where there is a surprise waiting for them.

* * *

Steve's house

Catherine was waiting for her boyfriend to get home since she didn't know that his wife was still alive. She smiled when she saw his truck pull into the driveway and he got out. The minute that she saw this lady with him and knew that it was not Steve's sister then she knew that something was going on. She waited until they came walking into the house.

"Hey who is this?" Catherine asked Steve as she watched Amanda put her purse down.

"This is my wife." Steve said to her. "Now before you say anything else. She was kidnapped and I was lead to believe that she had died but she came back to me. Catherine we can only be friends now."

"That's fine, Steve. I was just about to ask you that we could be friends since I met someone that I really like and want to date him." Catherine said as she smiled at her friend. "Amanda I really hope that you and I can be great friends."

"me too." Amanda revealed to her husband's friend.

* * *

Two weeks later

It's been two weeks since Steve and Amanda had a talk with Catherine and everything was going good until middle of the night Steve got a phone call from Joe wanting him to go to Japan to meet Shelbourne. Steve agree to it but only if Amanda could come with them since it affected her too and Joe said that was okay. Steve and Amanda arrived to the airport and they board the plane heading to go to Japhan where they met Shellbourne who was Steve's mother.

"Mom, you are alive?" Steve asked questioning. He thought that his mother had died when he was a teenager and he was upset that she had just kept that from him and Mary.

"Yes, Mary is that you?" Doris asked the woman that was standing next to her son.

"No, I am Amanda. Steve's my husband." Amanda introduce herself to her mother-in-law. She watched as her husband took this all in. She could tell that he was upset.

"I need to get some air." he said as he walked off as his mother tried to give him a hug.

"He needs some time." Joe said as Amanda went off looking for her husband. By the time that Steve came back, Joe knew that they need to move.

"Son we need to move." Joe ordered. "Your mom is in danger the more that we stay here." They headed for the car and loaded up to head back to the states.

* * *

By the time that they arrived home, it was two in the morning. Steve was really tired and so he went up for bed. Amanda showed Doris where she could sleep.

"you know that I never meant to hurt Steve." Doris said to her daughter-in-law.

"I know you were trying to protect him and Mary." Amanda responded. "but you got your husband killed and myself kidnapped."

"How did I get you kidnapped?" Doris asked her daughter-in-law. She knew that she got Steve kidnapped and torture but not her daughter-in-law.

"They used me to get to Steve about you." Amanda said to her mother-in-law a little bit coldly. She got up and went to bed without saying another word.

The next morning, Steve woke up to his alarm going off. He turns it off and rolls over where he wraps his arms around her.

"You need to get up Steve." Doris said as she came into the bedroom so quiety that they did not hear her open the door.

"Don't you knock." Amanda said in a mood.

"I'll be down in a little bit." Steve said as she left the room. He managed to get Amanda under him so that way he can give her a good morning kiss.

"Good morning sweetie." Amanda said as she greeted him.

"Much better mood." Steve responded to his wife. "How am I going to tell Mary that mom is alive?"

"I don't know." She revealed to her husband "we need to figure it out fast since she is going to be landing tomorrow." Steve had a really long day at the office.

* * *

The next morning

Steve managed to get the morning off without anyone asking why he needed it off. They knew that it had something to do with Steve's mom and sister. He told Mary that their mother was alive before he had to go to Amanda's doctor appointment with her but before he managed to get there he got called in for a case.

"Congrats you're going to have a baby." The doctor revealed to Amanda and now she had to tell Steve about the new baby and the one that she had given birth to ten years ago.

* * *

Meanwhile

A little boy had appeared at the HPD headquarters after being missing from his foster parents. His birth mother had left him in a chapel many years after telling the nuns that she would be back after it was safe. The little boy noticed Steve walking up to him.

"Can you help me sir?" The boy asked Steve. Steve noticed the features of him and Amanda and didn't believe that little boy could be their son.

"Who is your mother?" Steve asked the little boy.

"I don't know." The little boy said as he started to cry. Steve decided to take him to headquarters where his team can find his biological parents. Amanda chose to walk in right then.

"Hey who's the little boy?" She asked her husband as he gave her a kiss.

"he's lost. I don't know what his name is." Steve said to her. "Where's my mom?"

"She's back at the house." She revealed. "Where's Mary?"

"At her friends." Steve responded back to her as he gave her a small smile. He did not know how he was going to help his sister understand what was going on with their mother.

* * *

Author Note: I told you guys that I was not done with giving Steve some hard times. This chapter had a lot of hard times in it. Please review and I will see you for my next update. Follow me on twitter as carson34ff where I update all the time! Want to give Steve a hard time then review and let me see how I can work it into the storyline. Thank you for reading! Happy Saturday! I hope that you guys read the season four storyline. I just posted the first chapter of that storyline so make sure that you go and review. I hope that you guys like the lenght of this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think.

My response to last night's show: I can't believe how they might end Five0 because Steve was saving Catherine. I missed Kono on the team last night. I hope that they bring her back soon. I found it funny how Danny and Steve are back at it again. I feel bad for Danny's car and he has to get a new one!


	6. paternally reveal

Author Note: I am very surprised that I managed to make chapter five so big! Thank you all for reading this storyline but now we are in chapter 6 of this storyline! I don't know what it is with this storyline but I am ready for the next chapter of this storyline. I want to thank you guys for the reviews on the past chapter.

* * *

Headquarters

Steve didn't know about the little boy being his and neither did Amanda. She had no choice after he was born to give their son up to keep Wo Fat from knowing that Steve had a son. Amanda decided to take a sample to Charlie to see if he could see if this was her child. She felt her phone vibrating about ten minutes later.

"I need you and Steve to come to my lab now." Charlie ordered her. She knew that he had found a match and now her secret would be revealed. She started to think how she could play it or just tell her husband the truth.

"What is going on?" Steve asked Charlie. "Did you get a match while looking for the little boy's parents?"

"Yes I did. The parents are you guys." Charlie revealed confirming Amanda's suspension. Steve looked at his wife for explanation.

"What does Charlie mean that we are parents to that little boy?" Steve asked his wife.

"I was pregnant when I was kidnapped. I gave him to a nun and she said that she would hold him until it was safe." She said to her husband. "I didn't want to see our son being raised by Wo Fat."

Steve didn't respond to her since he was really mad at his wife. She had kept yet another secret from him and now he needed to get to know his son. He understood why she put him up for adoption. Steve walked back to the headquarters to find his son sitting in his office. About twenty minutes later, Amanda walks into the room wanting to talk.

"Not in front of him." Steve said as he pulled her into the hall. "How could you keep this from me?"

"Steve I'm sorry for keeping him from you. I was trying to protect him from Wo Fat and Heese." Amanda revealed to him.

"I just need some time." Steve said to her and walked towards his office with their son there.

* * *

around five pm, Steve loaded their son into his truck and his wife came walking out for them to come home. They need to spend time with their son. She hasn't told her husband that she is pregnant with their second child.

"Steve can I watch a movie?" Their son asked him.

"Yeah buddy." Steve responded back to his son. They still haven't told him that they were his parents.

"When can I go home?" The little boy asked his father.

"We haven't found your foster parents yet. What is your name?" He asked his son.

"My name is John. My real mommy gave me that night." John said to Steve not knowing that his parents were right there in front of him. Steve smiled at the fact that she had named him after his father. She had no idea how much that meant to him.

"Go ahead and watch your movie. I will be back to check on you in a few minutes." Steve responded to him as he got up to go find his wife. He finally found his wife sitting in the bathtub.

"Hey is he okay?" She asked him.

"Yeah he is okay." He said to her as he smiled at her.

"What's going on?" She asked him.

"I can't believe that you named our son after my dad. Thank you for that." Steve revealed to her as he bend down to give her a kiss.

"I have one more thing to tell." She said to him.

"What is it?" He asked her as he started to help rub her shoulder.

"That feels really good but this is important." She said to him. "We are going to have another child."

"You mean to tell me that we are going to be parents to another child?" He asked her.

"Yes." She said to him as she watched him smile at her. She was happy that this time around that he was there for this pregnancy.

"I love you." He said to her as he gave her another kiss.

"I love you too." She responded back to him. "We need to tell him that he is our son."

"What?" John asked as he surprised his parents.

"John listen to me. We just found out ourselves." Amanda said as she grabbed a towel to cover up her body. "We didn't have a choice but to give you up. There was someone that was putting us in danger."

"So let me get this right. Your my parents and you gave me up for adoption." John said to his parents. "I need some time to think."

* * *

Meanwhile

After Steve and Amanda had put their son to bed, they were resting on the couch. They were about to make out when Steve's mom came into the room.

"Hey, what's going on with you?" He asked his mother in a whisper.

"Why are we whispering?" She asked in response to her son.

"Because we are. We want to know what is going on with you." Steve argure to his mother. Steve watched his wife starting to move.

"Hey I am going to bed." She said as he gave her a good night kiss.

"I love you." He responded to her as his mother just watched them.

"I love you too." She said as she started to walk up the stairs. Steve wanted to go celebrate their new baby but he needed to get some answers.

"I want to know the truth on what is going on with you." Steve said to his mother as he didn't hear his son coming down.

"Steve who is that?" She asked her son as his cell phone started to ring and it is Danny telling him that Wo Fat had escaped and coming after his mother and wife.

"John, go wake up mom." He told his son as he watched him do what he was told.

"What's going on?" Doris asked her son.

"Wo Fat escaped and is coming after you and my family. I need to get all of you to a safe place." Steve informed his mother as Danny arrived. Steve heard some movement upstairs and his family coming down the stairs.

* * *

Author Note: thank you so much for reading this chapter. Please take time and review this chapter. We only got three more chapters until the final chapter. I might have it finished by this weekend. Please follow me on Twitter as carson34ff where I updated all the time. Tonight I am going to start with chapter seven and hopefully have it posted by Tuesday night. I can't wait until the return of once upon the time tonight and it should be good show to watch.


	7. twins?

Author Note: thank you all for reading chapter six and now it's time for chapter seven. I can't believe that this storyline is almost two weeks old and I am almost finished it. I have thought about writing a new storyline for Once upon a time! By the way I don't own any of the characters that seem from the show.

* * *

Previously on Hard times

Steve got a call from Danny telling him that Wo Fat is out and coming after his family. Steve knew that he needed to get his family out of there and protect him. He heard his wife coming down the stairs with their son.

"Steve what is going on?" Amanda asked her husband.

"Wo Fat escaped and I need to protect you and the kids." Steve revealed earning looks from his mother who didn't know that he had one child but now two.

"What do you mean kids?" Doris asked her son.

"John is my son and Amanda's pregnant with my baby." Steve revealed to his mother. He was not sure if that is a good idea to reveal their pregnancy now. "We need to go now."

Steve had everyone get into the truck and he got himself into the truck. He took Amanda's hand in his and gave her a reassuring smile. He arrived to the safe house and found Catherine and some of their team waiting for them. Catherine helped Doris and Amanda out of the truck. Catherine is surprise to see the little boy.

"Who's this?" Catherine asked her friends.

"His name is John." Steve introduces his son to his friend. "John, this is Catherine."

"Hi." John greets her by shaking her hand. "Dad, how long do we have to stay here?"

"Just until I find Wo Fat." Steve revealed to his son as his wife comes walking up to them. Steve moved over to wrap his arms around her. "alright please take care of our son and I will be back as soon as I can."

"I will. Love you." Amanda said as he gave her a kiss. She walks over to their son as he gets into the truck. He hates this part of the job. He waits until his family gets into the house and is happy that Catherine is with them.

It's been hours since they were at the safe house. Steve called and check in with Amanda and Catherine to make sure that everything was okay.

"John is Steve's son?" Doris asked her daughter in law.

"Yes he is." Amanda said to her mother in law.

"And now you are pregnant with your second baby?" Doris asked her.

"What is with all these questions?" Amanda said as she check on John who was sleeping away in another room. They all hear a noise coming from the outside. John comes running out of the room.

"Mommy, what's going on?" John yelled at his mother as Catherine comes into the room.

"You and John need to stay in this room while Doris you are going to be in the other room." Catherine barks out the orders. Catherine hands Amanda a gun and Doris a gun as well. Steve arrives after Catherine is searching the house, he runs up to where Amanda and John are hiding.

"Are you guys okay?" Steve asked his wife and son. They nod their head yes and he goes off to search for his mother only to find her shooting three shoots at Wo Fat as he is going out of the window.

"Are they okay?" Doris asked about her grandchild and daughter-in-law. Steve helps load his family back into the truck and takes them home.

* * *

A week later

Amanda is about four months pregnant with their second child and they are getting ready to find out what the gender of the baby is. John is finally accepting Steve and Amanda as his parents. Doris moved out of the house.

"Good morning, daddy." John greeted his father as he got ready for work.

"Hey buddy. How did you sleep?" Steve asked his son.

"Good. When do we find out what mommy is having?" John responded his father as Amanda starts to come down the stairs.

"hey boys what are you talking about?" Amanda asked her boys.

"Just new things." Steve said as he smiles and gives her a kiss.

"You guys are gross!" John revealed to his parents. Truth is all children think that their parents are gross when they are kissing. They get to the doctor's appointment and wait to be called.

"alright are you guys ready to find out what you are having?" The doctor asked them.

"Yes we are." Amanda responded to the doctor as Steve gave the man a smile. He was hoping that they were going to have a little boy. The doctor started giving the ultersound where is it is revealed that it's twins one boy and one girl.

"I can't believe that we are going to have twins." Steve said as he helps his wife get into the truck.

"I am surprise that we are having twins either." Amanda responded to her husband as she remember that they had a little boy that needed them right now. "What about our son? We just found him and now we are going to change his life really fast by getting twins siblings."

"I am sure that he is going to be okay with this. We just need to figure out names for the twins." Steve said to her as he gave her a kiss. They head home as their son got out of school so they decide to pick him up and share the news.

"Guess what buddy?" Steve asked his son as he watches him do his homework. Amanda was doing the dishes.

"What?" He responded back to his father.

"You are going to be a big brother to a baby sister and brother. Mommy is having twins." Steve revealed to him as he watched his son jump up and down really excited.

Author Note: alright that's the end of this chapter. I am hoping to be done with this storyline by Friday. I can't believe that September is almost finished. Tomorrow I am updating my profile wall with all new information. Thanks for reading and be sure to review and let me know what you think of it. Also make sure that you follow me on Twitter as carson34ff where I updated all the time and friend me on Facebook as carson mcgarrett. Have a great Monday and I will see you my next update.


	8. picking names

Author Note: I seriously can't believe that we are on chapter eight of this storyline. It seems like it's gone by really fast. Thank you all for reading the two chapters that I posted on Sunday. Please make sure that you review this chapter. Only two more chapter that I have to write.

* * *

Chapter eight: Picking names for the twins

Steve walked into the house. They had just revealed that they are having twins. They were just having trouble to name their son since they had already named their son after his father. He did not want to name their son after Joe so what can they named him.

"I love the name Matthew." He said to his wife as they were watching their son play in the water.

"I love it too. Now what for the middle name?" She asked him

"What is John middle name?" He questioned her

"John Michael." She revealed to her husband. "What if we do Matthew James?"

"I love the sound of that." Steve said as he gave his wife a kiss. "Now we need to talk a name for our daughter."

"I love the name Emma. We can put her middle name as Faith. Emma Faith" She revealed the possible name.

"I love it too." Steve said as they figured out the name of the twins and his cell phone started to ring and that means that he has to go to work.

* * *

Steve hated having to go to work while she was pregnant since he was worried that something would happen to his wife and kids. He hasn't heard anything from his mother since she left. While driving into work, Steve's cell phone rang.

"Hey danno. I am almost there." Steve said without looking at the caller id.

"It's not Danny. It's Catherine." Catherine revealed to him

"What's going on?" Steve asked his friend.

"your mother turned the plane around and she is still on island" Catherine said to him as she didn't get answer to her statement.

"What do you mean that my mother is still on the island? I saw her left." Steve revealed to her.

"I know. After the plane took off, she had the pilot turn around." Catherine responded to her ex-boyfriend.

"is there anyway that you could find out where she is?" Steve asked his friend.

"Yeah, I can try" She responded to him as Steve pulled into the headquarters parking lot.

"Hey I have to go into headquarters now but call me when you have something." Steve tells her as they say goodbye. Steve got out of the truck right as Danny is pulling into the spot next to him.

"Hey man." Steve greets his best-friend as Danny is climbing out of his car. They walked towards the doors into the building.

"Hey, what's going on?" Danny asked his best-friend.

"Found out that my mom never left the island." Steve revealed to his friend.

"You're kidding." Danny jokes to his friend. "Oh you're not kidding. Well, where is she?"

"I don't know but I have Catherine trying to find her." Steve tells his friend.

"Are you sure that it's a good idea to have her look for your mom?" Danny asked thinking about how Amanda feels about this.

"yeah I am sure that it's a good idea." Steve tells him.

"What about your wife? This might cause issues between the two of you." Danny asked his friend.

"She will be fine with you going to Catherine about this." Steve revealed to his friend. "She loves being friends with her."

* * *

Catherine was able to find Steve's mom and dial Steve's cell phone. She told him where to look at. Steve and Danny pulled into the place that she said to look and got out of the car. Steve walked up to the front door and knocked on the door. He waited her to answer the door and she does.

"Why did you not go?" He asked his mother.

"Because I didn't want to leave you or your sister." She responded to her son.

"Well that's too late. You left when we needed you the most." Steve said to her.

"I'm sorry that I left you and Mary but I am back now and I want to be there for you guys now." She said as Steve got up and left. The case was finished and now he is going home to Amanda and the kids.

"Dad your back." John said looking up from his toys.

"Yeah buddy" Steve said to his son. "Where is mommy?"

"She's resting. The babies were making her feel really sick." John said to his father. By the time that he was finished talking, Steve was rushing to make sure that his wife was okay.

* * *

Author Note: alright I am leaving this chapter right here. I know it's shorter than the ones before. I am going to try to get the final two chapters finish by this weekend. Please review and let me know what you think of this chapter. Don't forget to watch this week's episode of Hawaii five o and all of your favorite shows. Please make sure that you review and let me know what you think of it. Thanks for reading.


	9. problems

Author Note: I seriously can't believe that it's October and we are on the last two chapters of this storyline. I hope that you guys are having a great day. I can't believe that we are on chapter nine of this storyline. Thank you guys for all the reviews that you did. I'm hoping to have this posted on Thursday but if I get it done before then it will be up Wednesday!

* * *

Master's bedroom

Amanda was trying to relax since her stomach is just not agreeing with her. She hears her husband coming up the stairs to check on her.

"Hey." She greeted him.

"How are you feeling?" He asked her as he sat down next to her.

"Feeling Better." She said to her husband. "I don't remember this being bad with our son."

"Babe, it will get better." Steve responded to her as he started to rub her feet.

* * *

Three months later

Amanda is almost done with her pregnancy. She only had three more weeks until the babies are supposed to be born. Steve was going to get the nursery ready this weekend with the boys. The morning, Amanda woke up to having some labor contractions. She looked over to find her husband is still sleeping.

"Steve wake up." She cried. It took him a moment to wake up.

"What's wrong?" Steve asked as her water broke. "Is it time?"

"Yes" Amanda said as she watches her husband getting out of bed and grabbing her bag then helping her out of the bed. Another contraction hit, when she got up so she just lean into him and tried to relax. Steve didn't know how to help her so he just rubes her back. They get to the doctors and she was admitted to the hospital. They waited for the doctor to come into the room.

"We have a problem." The doctor revealed to the couple. Steve just looked at his wife who started to cry. He didn't understand what was going on.

Author Note: sorry guys but I am going to leave it here and you have to tune in on Saturday for the last chapter of this storyline to find out what the problem is. Please review and let me know what you think of this chapter. Please follow me on Twitter as carson34ff where I updated all the time.


	10. the final chapter

Author Note: I can't believe that this is the final chapter of this storyline. Thank you all for the reviews on this storyline. I appreciate all of you that took the time and read the storyline. My goal is to have this chapter on Saturday morning before I go to the dentist. I decided to give this the best ending that I could.

* * *

Chapter ten- the final chapter!

Steve was woken up in the middle of the night to find her in labor. He took her to the hospital only to find out that there is a problem with the babies.

"What is wrong with my babies?" Amanda asked the doctor.

"With one of them. We can't let you contract normally. We need to do a c section." The doctor revealed.

"Okay then let's do it." Steve said to the doctor.

"Are you okay with this?" The doctor asked Amanda.

"I have to be. It's what is best for my babies." Amanda responded to him.

"Okay I will go and get ready for it." The doctor said to them as he left them.

"You need to call Danny to go and get John." Amanda responded to her husband.

"Alright. I will be right outside." He said as he gave her a kiss on the forehead and left the room. Steve dialed Danny's number and waited for him to answer.

"You better have a good reason to be calling me at this hour, Steven." Danny said as he heard hos friend laugh at him.

"I need you to go and get John and bring him to the hospital." Steve revealed to his friend.

"Why what is going on?" Danny asked as he sat up.

"Amanda is in labor and she is going to have the twins tonight." Steve revealed to his friend.

"Alright I will go get him and be there in a half an hour." Danny responded to his best friend. He hangs up the phone and get some pants on. He heads to get into the car and head over to Steve's house. He gets the key and let's himself into the house. He heads up to John's bedroom and wakes up the little boy. He manages to get him some clothes and takes him to the car.

They get to the hospital about twenty minutes later and headed for the waiting room since Amanda had already taken in for surgery. Steve was with her in the room. About ten minutes later, Steve came out with their daughter in his arms.

"Dad how is mom doing?" John asked his father as he checked out his new sister.

"She is doing really good." Steve revealed to his son.

"That's good." Danny responded to his friend. "Where is Matthew?"

"He's with Amanda right now. They are moving her into a private room." Steve said to him. "Now listen buddy, mommy had a big surgery so we need to be careful with her for the next couple of days."

"Okay daddy. Can we go check on mommy?" John asked his father.

"Yeah buddy." Steve said to his son as he took them to the room and smiled at the mother of his children.

* * *

Six weeks later

Steve was excited to come home since he had been on a mission since the twins were born. He knew it was hard for his wife to be a mom to three little ones. He opened the door and smiled when he saw John reading a book to Emma. He just quietly walked into the room and smiled at his kids. He never thought that this would be his life.

"Hey John it's time to get ready for dinner?" She said as she walked into the living room and noticed her husband standing watching them. She quickly ran up to him and gave him a fast hug. They all sat down for dinner and then it was bath time. He helped with getting the kids ready for bed and as soon as they got them in bed. They headed for their bed and made love.

* * *

First birthday

It was time to celebrate their twins first birthday and they figure to invite their whole family and friends to this party. Danny and the rest of the guests were already there when they arrived. Danny walked up to Steve and Amanda and smiled.

"What's with the smile?" Steve asked worried about what Danny is going to do.

"Oh you will find out in a few minutes." Danny responded to him.

"What did you get my kids?" Steve asked his friend as he rushes to check on his kids. They had paint all of the porch. "You are cleaning that up."

"Why should I?" Danny questions his friend.

"Cause this is your fault and you should clean it up." Amanda said for her husband as she walked up to them and saw the mess.

"Oh I see, your husband destories my car and doesn't fix it and yet I have to clean it up." Danny revealed to his friend's wife.

"I wasn't there when it blew up." Steve agrued with his friend.

"So you should have brought me a new car." Danny revealed to his friend.

"Okay this is not the place to have this out here." Amanda said as the guest were starting to watch the boys argue.

Steve walked back towards the twins and watched them play in the mess. Doris walked up to her son.

"They are so cute." Doris said as she was praising her grandchildren. Doris heard a strange noise and saw her son collapse.

The end!

* * *

Author Note: thank you for reading this storyline and reviewing it. Please follow me on Twitter as carson34ff where I tweet everyday. Don't forget to tune in tomorrow night for the new episode of Hawaii five o. I hope to be back next week with a new storyline but I am not telling you what show. Please remember to review to this final chapter.


End file.
